Past out rules the Future
by HeartFullOfNapalm
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself attracted to the new girl, Dena Evans immediately. Little does he know, that she is related to none other than Harry Potter, whom she is trying her hardest to help win the Triwizard Tournament. Progresses to after Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I'm sorry this is short. But if I get reviews, I will continue this. I have a good plan for the story...so yus. I own nothing, the wonderful Jo does. Thanks for reading, and any advice/comment is welcome._

* * *

"We have an additional member to the fourth years, another student to join the first years in the sorting. Dena Evans!" Dumbledore's booming voice echoed through the hall, and my eyes landed onto a figure making their way forwards towards the stool, and an eager Professor McGonagall waiting with the sorting hat. I couldn't help but notice the way the Professors stared at her with admiration and love. It seemed like they all knew her, respected her. I impatiently tapped my foot against the stone floor, willing Dena to hurry up. I looked around the hall and sneered at Potter, who simply shook his head and turned away. I smirked and continued to watch this Dena.

"She looks like a Ravenclaw. Thank Merlin she won't be sitting on our table, ugly little –" before I had the chance, Blaise impatiently shoved Pansy to make her shut up. I smirk, and the sorting hat is placed onto her head, and after a few minutes, its clear voice calls "Slytherin!" our whole table cheers, including me, and she walks over to us, scanning the table for a seat. With a shove, I make a space between me and Blaise, and she smiles at me as she sits in between us.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." I say. She smiles at me and nods her head.

"Your hair is a give-away."

"Blaise Zabini, ma'am." Blaise grabbed her hand and kissed it, keeping eye contact with her at all times. She let out a musical laugh and grinned.

"So Dena, why was the hat talking to you for so long?" Dena grinned up at Zabini.

"And why should I share that with you?" Dena tucked a strand of her perfect ink-black hair behind her ear, showing several piercings, and smirked when Zabini had no immediate response.

"Because we're all Slytherin here," Pansy Parkinson interrupted, frowning at her.

"Nice observation." Dena said smoothly, smiling slightly. I laughed along with Zabini, and Pansy growled, turning red in the face at being shown up by the new girl. Dumbledore shouted and requested for silence. He told us about the Triwizard Tournament, and how Hogwarts will be hosting this year. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic entered, with girls in blue dresses and funny hats came dancing in. Dena catches my eyes and laughs whilst nudging me in the rib, and I shake my head at her. She's already growing on me. Next, the Durmstrang Institute boys enter, and it's time for the girls to swoon. Dena doesn't react, much to my liking, and I find myself smiling when she simply smiles when one of the boys looks at her and winks.

"Merlin, that's Viktor Krum!" Blaise says, his jaw dropping slightly. Before I had the chance to, Dena laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course, where else would Viktor attend school? Certainly not here, they don't approve of Dumbledore's opinions of blood." I stared at her in disbelief. She was refusing to say Mudblood, or Pureblood.

"She's right. My father considered –" Dena shushed me by placing her hand on my arm, and we turned our attention to Dumbledore once more. He commenced the feast, after the other schools were seated. The Durmstrang Institute sat with us Slytherins, due to their liking and preference of how we looked and acted. When Pansy was comfortably flirting at one of the boys, I turned to Dena and watched her as she ate her dinner peacefully. She seemed so relaxed already. Her grey eyes were so mysterious, and when you looked into them it was like looking into mist.

"Where did you come from then, Evans?" she laughed and brought her leg up onto the bench, placing her right leg over it comfortably.

"Beauxbatons." She grinned when I and Blaise spat out our food simultaneously. She let out a soft laugh and shook her head.

"Why did you leave?" Blaise asked, resting his chin in his hand and staring at her.

"Because my family members once attended this school, and I didn't like it at Beauxbatons. Seen as though the Beauxbatons were coming here for the Tournament, Dumbledore thought it'd be a good time to settle into the school," She twirled her stomach-length hair as she spoke, and stared off into the distance. "Excuse me." she stood up and walked over to the Professor's table, and after exchanging a few words, left the hall, with her black pleated skirt swishing as she walked. Definitely once a Beauxbaton.

"Malfoy, you haven't been able to stop staring at her since she walked in. You alright mate?" Blaise grinned, moving along the bench to sit next to me again. "I mean, Merlin knows she's beautiful, but –"

"Shut it, Zabini." When the feast was over, and we were given our passwords for the portraits, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Dena. She seemed so relaxed, smart, peaceful. And like Blaise said, beautiful. She managed to keep Pansy quiet for the rest of the evening, too. Merlin, I have to talk to her tomorrow. I spin around when I hear a soft, musical laugh, and I search the crowd behind me for that ink-black hair.

"Boo!" I jump back and Dena appears in front of me, laughing. "I'm sorry." She grins, and I grin back. I could talk to her now, instead of tomorrow. Now is good, very good.

* * *

After rushing out of the hall once requiring the Slytherin password, I had no idea where to go. I just needed to be out of that room. I knew I was being followed, so I slowed my pace and span around quickly, facing the follower. My eyes landed on none other than Harry Potter.

"Harry," I breathed, slumping my shoulders in defeat. He was the main reason I left the room. I felt his constant gaze burning on my back.

"Your last name is Evans, and you're a witch."

"Your last name is Potter, and you're a wizard," I said, trying to feign idiocy. I knew he wasn't being fooled, and I let out a deep sigh and shook my head, avoiding eye contact with him. I stared past his shoulder and down the dimly lit corridors, staring at anything but him. "I guess you have some questions, huh."

"We're related, aren't we." Harry whispered, moving towards me. I nodded my head, unable to say yes.

"Lily, your mother, had another sister besides Petunia. Her name was Rose, my mother." Harry stopped dead in his tracks, and I bit my lip, not knowing what else to say, if anything.

"Did Lily know about Rose?" I shook my head, a lump in my throat forming. "And Rose knew Lily?" I nodded. Harry closed his eyes, and I looked up past him and saw the hall doors opening.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Harry. Good night." When hearing his mumbled good night, I ran and caught sighting on a familiar head of platinum blonde hair. I smile on the outside and follow the fellow Slytherins, even though my heart is crying and my desperation for wanting to talk to Harry is unreal.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I promise I will try to get these chapters out quicker, but work is pulling me under. Freakin' exams, huh. Hope you enjoy, and all comments are valued. Please R&R! _

_I own nothing but the wonderful Dena. Jo owns the rest._

* * *

Talking to Dena was one of the easiest things imaginable. With everything going on at home, there wasn't a lot of time for me to be happy. As much as it displeases me, picking on others was the only way for me to let my anger out for what my father has done to me, without directing any of it to him. Yet, when I talk to Dena, everything is much easier. I forget everything, and I can just relax and talk. Something which seemed so impossible for me to do without having to put on this bitter personality. It's as if Dena just breaks through all of that, I didn't even notice I had stopped acting. We had stopped talking a few minutes ago now, and we were simply sitting in a comfortable silence on the sofas facing opposite each other in the common room. We had talked about everything in the little space of an hour - I told her everything about Hogwarts and my experience here, and she told me everything about her life at Beauxbatons. Dena was engrossed in her Potions book, and I was watching her read. She was magnificent. Everything about her was so perfect, looks and personality.

Merlin, she's going to get me into trouble.

* * *

Ever since we had stopped talking and I began reading my book, I felt Draco's eyes burning on me. I couldn't focus on reading because of it. I've read the same line over and over again, and mindlessly turned the page to make it look like I had actually read something. Eventually, I looked up at him, and he blinked, trying to look away. I let out a quiet laugh and stood up.  
"I saw that, Malfoy," He stood up too, and smiled slightly, a slow shade of pink rising in his cheeks. "Whoa, Draco is blushing?" I laughed and shook my head, picking my bag up from the floor and swinging it onto my shoulder. "I'm going to bed now, reading has made me tired. Night, Draco." Not waiting for a response, I turned and walked to my dormitory, desperately hoping the people I would have to share the dorm with were sleeping already.  
"Dena?" I hear a soft voice call out, when I stumble into the dark room.  
"Evening." A candle flickers and lights up the room in a soft pool of light, and my vision ajusts to see a girl, with faded blonde hair and intense blue-grey eyes. There were only two beds, and the blonde haired girl was occupying one.  
"I'm Daphne Greengrass. I accepted the offer by Professor Snape to move in with you, as I had a dispute with Pansy Parkinson. Never really liked her," I grin, knowing exactly who Pansy was the second she mentioned her. Draco had talked to me about her, saying 'she's pretty much a desperate slut, dying for my attention'. I walk over to the other bed and setting my bag down at the foot of it, I see my luggage was already placed next to the bed, and with the flick of my wand, it opens and my pyjamas are thrown out and placed into my hands. "I'll leave you to get changed. I'll wake you in the morning and I'll take you to breakfast," she said, a faint smile on her face as she flicked her hair out of her eyes. "I don't talk much by the way. I just like to read."  
"Likewise, I think we'll get along just fine." I grin at her and with that, she turned on her side, her back facing me, and I got dressed quickly, and leapt into my bed, eager for the exhaustion to pass. "Good night, Daph."  
"Sweet dreams, Dee." I smile at our nicknames for each other already, and fall into a deep sleep with the smile still playing on my lips.

* * *

I pushed the food on my plate absently. I wasn't paying attention to anything. Pansy was tugging on my arm, but I ignored it. I couldn't stop thinking about Dena and last night. Merlin, she really was going to get me in trouble. A quiet, soft laugh brings me out of my little dream, and I look up to see Dena and Daphne Greengrass entering the hall. Daphne was staring at Dena in amusement, still laughing. Dena turns to look at her, and grins. I've never known anybody to make Daphne talk, let alone laugh. I couldn't help but notice Potter and Granger staring at her, and the rest of the Gryffindor students too. I continue to look around the hall, and most people were staring. Looks like it's not just me who wants to claim her. Looking back at Dena, her eyes meet mine instantly. She slumps down on the bench next to me, and Daphne sits on the other side of her.  
"Hey, Evans." Blaise says, staring at her from across the table. She barely looks up at him, and she turns to face Daphne and starts talking quietly to her. Me and Blaise share a look, and he shrugs. After a few minutes, the two girls had eaten their breakfasts and I could tell by the way Dena was tapping her foot against the floor she was eager to leave the room.  
"Potions first, right Daph?" Dena says, the first time she'd spoken loud enough for others to hear, too. Daphne simply nods her head and they both stand up to leave. I feel Pansy's eyes burning on me, so I turn impatiently to look at her.  
"What?" I hiss, swatting her hand away.  
"Seems like you've been ignoring me is all, ever since that stupid Evans has spoiled all of our fun here in Slytherin." She said, pouting. It only made her look more stupid.  
"So what if I am," I say, clenching my jaw and turning around, only to find Dena's retreating back as she walks out of the hall, with Daphne following suit. Then, much to my surprise, I watch Dena as she sends a small smile to Potter, and I watch as he sends one back. I stand up quickly, and turn to Blaise. "Let's go to Potions, Zabini."

* * *

I don't know why I was so annoyed. But since I saw Draco staring at me, and Pansy clawing at his arm, it sent a chill through my veins. So what if she is a clingy, nosy, hateful broom-head, he shouldn't ignore her. Well, not completely. It bugged me even last night, when Draco said rather proudly that she was desperate for his attention. Why isn't he doing anything about that then? Why doesn't he just tell her he isn't interested? My head was getting clouded with anger, so I shook it, in a desperate attempt to will it away. I caught Daphne's concerned glare, and simply mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' to her. She slumped in her seat slightly, and nodded once. I was grateful to have her as a friend, even if I had only known her a few hours. It was long enough to know I can count on her. I swallow the last mouthful of my breakfast, and turn to see Daphne already waiting for me. I comtemplated saying something spiteful to Draco, but in all honesty, I didn't want to fall out with him or have an argument. I hadn't realised I was tapping against the stone to try and thaw out my anger, and I was oblivious to Draco's constant stare. I mutter something about Potions out loud, and Daphne seems to take the hint. I tug on her arm and pull her up with me, and we walk out of the hall. I turn just in time to send a small smile to Harry, and he sends one back. That, at least, cooled down my rage biting at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is in response to my reviews, I'm sorry I'm taking up space for Chapter 3, but I feel as if I need to respond to these, as they mean a lot to me. Scroll down to the line, and that's the start of Chapter 3. Again, I own nothing but beautiful Dena, Jo has everything else._

_Oh god, this is gonna be difficult. Lots of guests. :3 I'll do them in order as they came to me. So oldest reviews to newest._

_Harper; thank you so much! And yes, I love Dena because of that too. She's amazing at keeping things separate - how to show what she feels and how to hide what she feels. _

_Guest1; again, thank youuu! Yes. There is the Yule Ball, and two characters who enjoy Dena's company. Hmm ;) 'dracoxdena' awe. I SHIP THEM._

_Guest2; thank you, and yup. Dena is going to be of high attention in this ball. _

_XxOnlyanOutcastxX; awe, yay! That actually means so much to me, hehe. Thank you :3_

_Hana; thank you so freakin' much. And that's exactly how I wanted it to seem! And yup, they're related, and Dena is determined to look out for her family. You'll learn about that soon enough, though._

_Ginnyharryluv; thank you! and lucky for you, and other fans of this story, it's extremely hard for me to sleep. So I write instead. AND DON'T DIE. _

_Anyway, on with the story. I got excited, and I can't sleep anyway, SO HERE IS CHAPTER 3. Sorry this is shorter than the others, and sorry for taking up so much space for this A/N._

* * *

This chapter is set a few days after the last chapter. Dena has been ignoring, or at least trying to ignore a very persistent Draco Malfoy.

I was walking to the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind me, as neither of us could sleep, and when that happened, we often go to the common room. Those two morons couldn't leave me alone. They didn't know what to do without me.  
"I'm hungry," Crabbe groaned behind me. I shot him a venomous look over my shoulder, and he held his hands out as he shrugged his shoulders.  
"So am I," Goyle said, his stomach rumbling as if to prove his point.  
"It's way past midnight, you know," I say bitterly, reaching the bottom stair. My eyes land on a sleeping Dena, sprawled out, occupying the whole dark green sofa. "Nevermind. Go steal some food or whatever you idiots do." Crabbe and Goyle shared a quick glance before running out of the common room, cheering. I wince at how loud they are, scared Dena might wake.  
"Am I seeing things, or did Crabbe and Goyle just run?" I span around to see Dena sitting herself up, and staring intently at me. She had a faint smirk playing with her lips, and her hair was loosely tied back into a bun, with a few strands of loose hair falling down on her face in perfect curls. She was wearing an over-sized white t-shirt and shorts, and had scruffy, beaten green Converse on her feet with no socks. She's obviously been to bed, but couldn't sleep, like me. She had black, smudged makeup under her eyes, and she looked exhausted.  
"Are you okay?" I blurted out without a second thought. Her eyes widened for a second, and then she nodded her head slightly. She brought her legs up to her face, and rested her chin on her knee. I took that as an invitation to sit down next to her, and when I did, she sighed quietly.  
"Why would you ask that?" she whispered, burying her head into her knees.  
"You look like you haven't slept for Merlin knows how long, and you've been ignoring me."  
"That's because I haven't slept for Merlin knows how long, and I'm sorry." she whispered, turning her head to face me.  
"Why haven't you been able to sleep?" I ask, moving closer to her side.  
"Nightmares."  
"Want to talk about them?" I say softly. She looks up at me with those dark grey eyes and smiles faintly.  
"I watch my mother and aunt die." she said, very quietly. Before I even thought about it, I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her waist protectively. A wave of hurt travels through me when she says what she dreams, it's not fair that she has to go through that. Not my Dena.  
"I'm sorry." I whisper into her hair. After a moment of her being motionless in my arms, she wraps her arms around me in return, and burries her face in my shirt. We sit there like that for an hour or so, and eventually she reluctantly pulls back from me, and looks up at me.  
"Thank you," She murmurs. I couldn't help it. Being so close to her, I look down at her lips. Her perfect, blood red lips. When I look back up into her eyes, reluctantly, they're shining. And then she does something which I don't think I'll ever forget. She captures my lips with hers. Electricity pulses through my veins, and I feel so alive with her soft lips against mine. I place my hands on each side of her face, pulling her closer to me as she snakes her arms around my neck. She moves slightly, and sits on top of me, our kiss growing more passionate, more hungry. I place my hands on her hips, and she smiles into our kiss, breaking it slightly. I feel our hearts pounding against each others through the thin material of our shirts. She then breaks it off completely, not letting it go any further than a kiss. With a final, gentle and soft peck on the lips, she beams a smile at me. "Good night, Draco." She kisses my forehead and jumps off me, and makes her way to her dorm. My skin burns where she touched it, and my lips feel cold without hers there.  
Merlin, I was right. She's got me into trouble. My heart aches just thinking about her.

* * *

I stumble into my room, wishing I don't wake Daphne. I don't like the thought of pulling her away from sleep, she needs it. Relief washes over me when I reach my bed and Daphne doesn't stir. Part of me wants her to wake though, so she can sit on my bed and hold my hand and listen to me ramble on about my life. I've told Daphne everything. Everything in my life. She found me curled up in the girls bathroom, dragged me to our room and made me tell her everything, saying she wouldn't be able to help me if she didn't know me. So I told her everything, including Harry. She just held my hand and hugged me tightly when I was finished. To say I love her is an understatement. She's so understanding, of _everything. _I want her to wake now so I can tell her about Draco. Oh, Merlin, Draco. Saying his name pierces my heart. I've never been so comfortable before in my life when I was cuddled up in his arms. Remembering his touch on my skin makes my skin burn even now. I can imagine myself walking back down to the common room to see him still sitting there, and I walk up to him and smash our lips together. But no, I must sleep. I need and want to sleep. So I do. And I'll tell Daphne everything tomorrow morning. And I'll see him again tomorrow morning. I fall asleep with a smile on my face and thinking of a certain Mr. Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so sorry this is short, and it's a sort of filler. As soon as I post this I will start on the next chapter and the one after that so I keep ontop of it all. I'm sorry if posting becomes slower - exams all this week and in two weeks time. _

_Hana - they'd only known each other a few days D: thank-you for your continued support. It means a lot :D_

_Please review, it helps motivate me to actually write the rest of this, and it makes a certain person very happy. :3 _

* * *

_-A week has passed-_

I tap nervously on the edge of the Slytherin table in the great hall. I don't like being nervous, I hate it. I'm never nervous, only sometimes around my father. But now, thinking about Dena makes my stomach do weird little flips and my heart miss a few beats. I hate it. Hate it, hate it hate it. I hear footsteps coming up behind me, and quickly turn around, hoping it to be Dena. It was, expect she had an expression of fear on her face. I stood up quickly, and steadied her as she almost ran straight into me. I held her elbows tightly and searched her face. Her eyes lit up slightly when they met mine, and my stomach unclenched slightly.  
"What's wrong?" I whisper.  
"Daphne, I woke up early and she -" She stopped suddenly, and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the great hall. She pulled me to one side, next to the door. "She's missing, Draco. It's not like Daphne to go wondering about, especially without telling me anything." She said worriedly her eyes flicking about along the corridor, as if she was expecting Daphne to come bouncing along. I tighten my grip on her hand, and she laces our fingers together and leans forwards, resting her head on my chest.  
"You should tell Snape -"  
"Tell Snape what?" A deep voice droned next to me. Dena lifted her head up as I jumped, dropping her hand momentarily My eyes meet brown, expressionless ones, and my shoulders slump at seeing the long, black, greasy-haired Professor Snape. His eyes quickly flick away from me and onto Dena as she starts to speak with her usually musically, bright voice, now pain clearly laced through it.  
"Professor, Daphne was not in our dorm this morning, and for part of the night when I woke up." Dena said, straightening her back and lifting her chin as she spoke. I couldn't help but stare at her with admiration.  
"Well Ms Greengrass is a loyal, hardworking student. I'm sure she'll be fine."  
"But Profess-"  
"No buts. She. Will. Be. Fine. Now get out of the hallways." Snape said, looking at me for the first time of this encounter as I take Dena's hand in mine. His eyes drop to our hands which are slowly lacing together, and he quickly walks away.  
"How can he just dismiss Daphne like that?" She asks quietly, watching Snape as he walks away. Without looking at her, I pull her closer to my side, so our hips are touching, and wrap an arm around her waist protectively.  
"You want to go look for her, don't you."  
"Of course I do." She whispered. I felt her slump slightly under my arm, and I gripped her tighter.  
"Don't," I say coldly. I feel her immediately stiffen next to me, and I feel her arm tense up when I grab it to turn her to face me, face to face. She looks past me, over my shoulder, refusing to meet my eyes. I let go of her arm and place my hands on either side of her face, and force her to look at me. "Not without me." Her eyes quickly soften, and she smiles, her eyes lighting up too. She gets on her tiptoes and kisses me softly on the lips, pulling away after a few seconds. It was enough to know she wanted to say.


	5. Chapter 5

_I AM SO FREAKIN' SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS. I have no excuses, really. I just had writer's block. Forgive me! _

_I only own Dena and the plot, nothing else. Enjoy!_

* * *

Me, Draco, Pansy, Theodore Nott, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and some other fourth year Slytherin's were sitting in the common room comfortably, me and Draco sitting on the two seater sofa next to the fire with my back against his chest. My feet were dangling off the edge of the sofa, and I was absently swinging my legs. There was a constant conversation flowing, but I hadn't been listening from the start. Draco seemed to notice that, and pulled me closer to him. Slowly, everyone began to leave the common room. Even Pansy was getting tired of being around boys. My eyelids began to get heavier and heavier, and I fell comfortably against Draco's slowly rising and falling chest. I wouldn't let myself sleep, not when I need to think about Daphne. I was still confused about what to think about the situation. Draco had offered his help a few days ago, but I had no plan. I had nowhere to start looking. I placed my hands over Draco's, which were wrapped around my waist, and sat up a little straighter, eyes widening with the thought of Daphne still missing.

"What's the matter?" Draco asks, and I feel the rumbling of his chest against my back as he talks. Being with Draco was so easy, so comfortable. I always felt safe when wrapped up in his arms.

"I don't know what to do, Draco." I groaned, turning into him more. He held me closer and planted a kiss on my forehead and temple.  
"You really should stop worrying about her, you know -" Before I could even open my mouth to respond, I heard footsteps coming from the entrance to the common room. Looking up, my eyes met blue-grey ones, and a mane of messy blonde hair. I instantly stood up, Draco standing up next to me, following my gaze as soon as I spoke, his fingers quickly locked with mine, as if to hold me back from pouncing at her.  
"Daphne." I breathed.  
"Hey, Dennie." She replied brightly. I felt my heart tug at my chest, and I ached to run up to her, but Draco was holding me back firmly.  
"Where did you go? Where have you been? You left without saying anything!" The words left my mouth in such a rush, I didn't hear the anger that rang with them. Daphne simply stared at me for an incredibly long time before lifting her right shoulder up gently.  
"I'm going to our dorm. See you later." I didn't care that my mouth gaped open, or that my eyes followed her retreating body until she disappeared completely from view. That wasn't my Daphne. No way in hell. I wasn't aware of the tears that ran down my face until I felt Draco's fingers brushing them off my face.  
"Merlin, I never thought I'd see you cry." Draco murmured, pulling me into a tight embrace. I fought against him, my tears becoming those of anger and eventually let myself sink into Draco's warm, safe body.  
"Tell anyone and I'll hex you into oblivion," I hissed, not listening to the gentle laugh that came from Draco's mouth. "I'm going to see if I can talk to Daphne, good night, Draco." I pulled away from him and started for the stairs, but I felt his soft, warm hand pull on mine and I span around to meet his grey, stormy eyes.  
"Find me if there's anything wrong, okay?" He kissed me softly on the tip of my nose and squeezed my hand before walking back over to the sofa and picking up the book I threw down when I first walked into the common room. I mumbled an okay back and ran up the stairs three at a time, pushing my way through the corridoors and past girls bubbling with gossip. I heard Harry's name and my ears pricked slightly, but continued my fast pace. I had no time for Slytherin gossip on our supposed enemies. I pushed on our dorm door, it swinging open to reveal a broken, sobbing wreck of a girl I used to know as Daphne. Without thinking, I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her, hearing the door click closed as she turned her head to my chest and sobbed more freely, clinging onto the bottom of my school shirt. We sat in silence, except for the sound of Daphne sniffling, for hours. I was fine with it, though. I had Daphne. Maybe not the same as she once was, but still, I had Daphne back.  
"The Dark Lord, Dena." I was too busy stroking Daphne's hair and saying soothing words to understand or register what she had said. Blinking, I pulled her head away from my chest and stared at her.  
"Hmm?"  
"The Dark Lord." She whispered. A shiver rolled down my spine. I could feel my mouth turn dry, and I closed my eyes.  
"No." I whispered. I don't know when I did it, but I let go of Daphne completely and slid off her bed, sinking to the floor.  
"He's back, Dena," she hissed, lowering herself onto the floor in front of me. "And he has wicked plans for Harry. You need to protect him, Dena. Dena, are you listening? Dena!" I lost myself in Daphne's grey-blue eyes. Blackness was biting at the edges of my vision, and I shook my head violently, willing away the dizziness. Before I knew it, my head connected with the floor and I blacked out into a nightmare-ridden state.

* * *

I watched helplessly as she tossed and turned in her hospital bed, squirming uncomfortably and watching as the sweat made her hair cling to her forehead. I shared a look with Daphne and she lent forwards, pulling an old, black ribbon from her wrist and tying Dena's ink-black mass of hair up into a scruffy bun, making most of the hair that stuck to her pale face be pulled back, in a short space of time where Dena stopped moving. Her red lips parted slightly, and soon after a scream left her mouth, causing Madam Pomfrey to come rushing over with fear written all over her face. She caressed Dena's cheek and my mouth gaped open slightly at her affection towards a student. I'd never seen it before. Looking back down at my girlfriend's beautiful face, fear began eating at my stomach again. I looked down at our entwined fingers, and ever since I had held her hand, her nightmares didn't seem as bad as they were before. Purely for that reason, I'd never let go. Not that I would ever intend on letting Dena go.

"Greengrass, Malfoy, it is time you leave now. The Professors and I have some pressing matters to discuss about the health of Miss Evans." Before either I or Daphne could argue, Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall came rushing into the room, all looking distraught when their eyes landed on the sleeping Dena.

"Out, both of you, now, before I remove all points from Slytherin." Snape said, not looking at us as they approached Dena. I brought Dena's hand to my mouth and kissed it before we got up and left the hospital wing, looking over my shoulder at the Professors crowding around my Dena. I knew not to argue the second Snape mentioned removing points. It must be incredibly serious, as Snape wouldn't even deduct one point from Slytherin, let alone _all_.

"It's my fault." Daphne said, sliding down against the door that slammed shut behind us, shutting us out from the hospital wing.

"It's not at all." I said coldly.

"It is." She whispered, a mad look appearing in her eyes. I stepped back, suddenly scared of Dena's best friend. The unmistakable look of madness shrouded Daphne like a blanket, and I winced as I automatically compared her to my mother.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry this is short. I just got a little excited, as my views went up 200 in the space of a night. I love you all! Next proper chapter will be up later today or tomorrow. _

* * *

He was there. In my dreams. Every single dream, he was there, whether he was visible or whether I knew or felt his presence. When I could see him, I never saw the front of him, only his back. This time, I was watching helplessly as I screamed my mothers name over and over again whilst the unforgivable curses were put on her. I watched the past me, the six year old Dena, standing in the corner of the room, crying uncontrollably, being held back by a set of strong, muscular arms. Back then and now I don't and didn't dare to look at the person who was holding me. I knew I would never forget that face, and it would haunt me as much as The Dark Lord would. I watched as my mother made eye contact with me for the last time, and murmured three words to me before her body sagged to the floor and her eyes turned black. I screamed, tearing away from my dream, my past.

"I love you." I heard her voice echo as my eyelids fluttered open to the harsh bright lights. My eyes caught sight of Draco's lips moving to the same three words my mother said with her dying breath in my past dream, and I sat up quick, faster than I had ever moved before. I felt strong, warm and slightly sweaty hands hold mine tightly, and without looking down I knew they were Draco's. I knew Draco was trying to talk to me, trying to hold a conversation, but I wasn't listening. I could hear everything he was saying but nothing was registering, nothing made sense. It was just letters tumbling out of his mouth in a messy bundle. I looked up at the door, just in time to see Dumbledore rushing in, with McGonagall closely behind. I saw their eyes soften and turn warm when they met mine, and I gave a weak smile in return.  
"Dena Evans, you gave everyone quite the shock." Professor McGonagall said, taking my left hand in hers. She gave a gentle squeeze and I closed my eyes, reveling in the comfort her soft, old hands gave me.  
"Professor Dumbledore, I need to see Harry." I whispered, meeting his eyes. He nodded his head.  
"Come to my office at eight this evening, Harry will be there." He said, smiling warmly at me.  
"Thank you," I said weakly, sinking into the hospital mattress as they departed, leaving me to feel strangely cold and alone again, despite Draco's presence next to me.  
"You're out for three days straight, and when you wake up, you ignore me completely and then demand to see Potter?" Draco said coldly, dropping my hand. I winced at the pure venom which Draco used to say Harry's name, and my heart stung. This is why I could never tell him anything. "You're even ignoring me now. What have I done?" He sounded so miserable, I couldn't help but look up and meet his storming grey eyes which matched mine.  
"Nothing. I'm sorry."

* * *

I had found out that Harry was to be competing in the Triwizard Tournament. Was this what Daphne meant by having to protect him? Is this what some of my dreams meant? If it was, I knew everything about the trials he would have to face. Dragons, underwater and a maze. Simple. I would study and drop him hints along the way, guiding him through the tasks. I would eventually tell him how I know about them, when we began trusting each other completely. I walk into the great hall on my own, sitting down a few seats down from Draco. He was quiet with me, ignoring me and never meeting my eye. I felt his gaze burning on me constantly, though, and every time someone looked at me the wrong way, or said something to me or about me, Draco would step closer to me and sometimes even placed his hand on my shoulder or hip, showing everyone not to mess with me, or they'll go through him, too. He still showed everyone, including me, he cared. Yet he ignored me, still. I appreciated that, but he was clearly waiting for me to apologise or talk to him. I refused to, though. He knows what kinds of things I went through. Daphne rushed in soon after and slid onto the bench next to me, and Blaise followed her in after a minute and sat next to me on the other side.  
"You alright, Dee?" Blaise asked, smiling sweetly at me.  
"Yeah." I muttered, moving the food on my plate around absently.  
"Draco is staring at you." He whispered, nudging my rib. I winced in pain, and shook my head.  
"I don't care." I whispered back, frowning.  
"So why don't you call it off, or go speak to him?"  
"It's not my fault any of this happened!" I yelled, standing up from the bench. The hall fell quiet. I refused to blush. I clenched my teeth and stalked out of the hall, running as soon as I turned down the corridor leading to the Slytherin dorms.


	7. Chapter 7

_DON'T HATE ME FOR BEING A DAY LATE. I own nothing but the beautiful Dena and plot. _

_The italics are a flashback, back to when Dena goes to Dumbledore to meet him and Harry. Thank you everyone for the reviews, and I love you all. Enjoy!:3 _

* * *

With a groan, I slid out of my bed, cautious not to wake Daphne. The floorboards creaked as I walked towards the door, wincing as I heard Daphne grunt in her sleep, expecting her to wake up and for me to fire out lies about only going to the bathroom. Her breathing remained slow and quiet, so I carried on, picking up my Converse as I left the room.

_I walked into Dumbledore's room, surprised to hear Harry and his low laughter. I paused for a moment, and Dumbledore's voice met my ears._  
_"Come on in, Dena, my child." I smile weakly as I step forwards, not bothering to question how he knew I was there. _  
_"Hey, Harry, Dumbledore." I greet, looking down at the floor. _  
_"What was it you wanted to speak to us about, Dena?" Dumbledore asked, smiling as I look up at his expectant eyes. _  
_"The Dark Lord, sir." I whisper, suddenly afraid as a shiver rolls through my blood, and I feel pressure on my head._  
_"Continue, Dena." His confidence boosted mine, and I took a deep breath, pushing away the incoming headache and fear as I spoke._  
_"He entered my dreams somehow, altering my past, or making me re-visit it. He's returned, or returning, sir. And I'm scared, for Harry." I say, turning to meet Harry's eyes. They're already glued to me, and he reaches out for me and takes my hand. I smile, missing the comfort of family or someone close to me showing affection. With a horrible fright, I realise Harry is all I have left. "And now with Harry competing in the Triwizard Tournament," I say, holding Harry's hand tighter, "I have even more of a right to be worried for him. I've seen the trials, Dumbledore. I know what he'll be up against, and I know He will make an appearance. You have to do something, Dumbledore, or else I will." To my surprise, Dumbledore nods his head._  
_"Understandable you want to protect Harry, and understandable you want me to do something, but there is simply nothing I can do. You're on your own, Dena, but I will assist you in every and any way I can. Dismissed, Miss Evans." Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding, I sigh, and squeeze Harry's hand and give him a reassuring smile._  
_"I'll help you Harry, we're family. I'll stick by you until the end." I kiss his cheek and drop his hand, rushing out of the room and into the cold hallways, breaking into a run when I realise I can't and won't explain to Daphne where I've been._  
I shut my dorm door behind me, and let out a small gasp as the chilly temperature bites at me. The warmth from my bed leaves me in a sudden rush, and I clench my teeth as I tug on my old green Converse. Leaving the laces untied, I slowly make my way down the stairs, careful not to trip up and make a noise. Reaching the bottom step, a small smile spreads across my face without realising it. The fire is making a comfortable glow around the sofas and warmth greets me again, and I walk over to the recliner closest to the fireplace, kicking off my shoes when I sink into the chair. I look on the floor around the chair, and grin to myself when I see the edge of my book poking out from underneath the chair. Picking it up and setting it in my lap, I open it and begin reading, and don't hear someone creep up on me and tap their foot impatiently as they wait for me to look up. I shriek as I bolt up from the seat, the book dropping with a loud, strangely satisfying bump. She crosses her arms and shakes her head at me, and I realise with a slump of my shoulders, it's none other than Pansy Parkinson, the girl whose hated me ever since I started talking to Draco.  
"I've been here for a good few minutes, Evans." She hisses, groaning as she walks over to me, picking up the book I dropped and stepping back as she reads the title. "Didn't know you liked Muggle stories, Evans." She throws the book to the sofa nearest her, and I watch it as it drops and lands open on a page.  
"So what if I do." I say, lifting my hand up and pretending to examine my nails nonchalantly.  
"What's your deal, Evans? You pass out and enter some kind of...coma, only to come back out and start arguments, make the whole school stare at you, and you break up with Draco." I snap my head up at her the second she mentioned mine and Draco's relationship, surprised at the sudden feeling in my heart and gut that came when she said "break up".  
"I didn't know we'd broken up." I whisper. She let out a cold laugh, making me jump and pay all my attention fully to her.  
"Of course you have. Whatever, loser, I don't really care about you, like nobody does. I was simply just hoping for something to spread around school." With a final toss of her greasy hair, she stalks out of the common room, leaving me cold, and shockingly broken-hearted. I had no idea the effect of her words would make me this way. Was I so bothered that me and Draco had ended? I don't know. I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. I slump to the floor, sitting cross-legged, and wrap my arms around my body, letting silent tears travel down my face.

* * *

I had been watching Dena since she stepped off that last step of the staircase. I was just about to enter the common room myself, just about to step off that last step but stop dead in my tracks when my eyes land on a perfect, beautiful face, and her red lips forming into a faint smile, the one she does and doesn't know she's doing. I go back up a step, hiding from her, wanting to watch her for a minute. I miss her with every fiber of my body, but there's nothing I can do. She'd probably scream at me the second I made an appearance for treating her the way I have. I smile as she does, picking up a Muggle book and getting comfortable next to the fire. My smile fades the second Pansy walks up to her and waits for her to notice her presence. With a shriek, Dena stands up, the book dropping to the floor. I wince and listen to their conversation. My heart stops when Pansy mentions our relationship. Dena's head whips up, and she staggers back slightly, as if Pansy just hit her.  
"I didn't know we'd broken up." Dena whispers, and sinks to the floor as Pansy stalks away, grinning. I don't think, I move forwards, and run up to Dena, bringing her up in my arms. I hold her tightly, scared she's about to disappear She sobs into my shirt, but I don't care. I have Dena in my arms.  
"Dena, I'm in love with you." I whisper, finally glad I had gotten the words off my chest, and she pulls away slightly from my chest but continues to stare at it.  
"As I am in love with you, Draco." She whispers, smiling as she sinks back into my arms. I kiss the top of her head, and we stay sitting on the floor holding each other, with my lips pressed to her head until morning.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry if there are any spelling and or grammar mistakes in this. I was and am half asleep writing this. I was excited to write the ferret scene in this, mainly because it's as in-character as you'll see Draco, as I remember the scene very well from the film, not so much the book (sad face). Thank you for reading, enjoy!

* * *

I jump out of bed, my heart soaring. At some point early morning, Draco had carried me up to bed, and kissed me. I don't remember falling asleep, but I know Draco stayed with me until I did. A slow blush spread to my cheeks as I thought about him, and how he told me he loved me over and over again all night until I slept. I changed silently, hoping Daphne wouldn't wake. It was a Saturday, and she always enjoyed sleeping in, whereas I always woke early, ready for a normal school breakfast time. Dressing in comfortable Muggle clothes - skinny faded blue jeans, a baggy, over-sized dark green shirt and my Converse which never left my feet, only for school days, I slipped out of the room, jumping down the stairs two at a time. As soon as I hit bottom step, I feel a thud as I smack straight into someone. A sorry blurts from my mouth instantly, and I cast my gaze down to see who I knocked over.

"Whoa, Dennie! Watch it, love!" Blaise screeches, laughing as he accepts my hand. I pull him up, and our foreheads are almost touching for the slightest of seconds. Blaise looks down at my lips, and I immediately drop his hand and step back, making myself go up a step back onto the staircase.  
"Sorry for running into you." I say, a little too coldly. A deep blush appears on his face as he realises what he's done.  
"I didn't mean -"  
"Done trying to kiss and flirt with my girlfriend, Zabini?" I heard a bitter voice say, coldness pouring from him and his voice. I step down and instincively walk to him, putting myself between him and Blaise.  
"Don't," I whisper, touching his hand which was curled up into a fist, holding his wand tightly. His grip immediately slackened when I touched his hand, and his fiery eyes met mine, instantly softening. I smile as he closes his eyes, letting the anger ebb away, and I turn around to look at Blaise.  
"Sorry, lovebirds. Didn't know you were back on."  
"We were never off." I say, bitterness creeping back into my words. I knew Draco's anger returned the second Blaise spoke again, so without turning around, I held my arm behind my back, willing him to take my hand in his.  
"What were you doing on the staircase to the girls dorms, anyway, Zabini?" Draco said sourly, taking my hand and stepping next to me. He was still stiff, tense as he fought away the anger for his friend.  
"On my way to see you, actually, Dennie." I wince as he says my nickname, waiting for Draco to snap, and he does. Jealousy never worked well for Draco. He held my hand tighter, almost painfully tight, and aimed his wand at him. He stepped closer to me, and Blaise held out his hands defensively, laughing but with no humour to it.  
"Whoa, steady Drakey. I have a message for her off the old man, Dumbledore, is all. No need for jealousy, okay mate?" Draco never let go of his tight grip on me, only lowered his wand, shoving it back in his pocket.  
"Whatever." He snarled.  
"What message?" I say, shooting Draco a warning look. He just gives a weak smile that doesn't meet his eyes, and I roll my eyes, turning back to look at Blaise.  
"I was only told to tell you he wants to see you." He shrugged, and walked past us, giving me a flirtacious smile that made Draco hold me tighter, which I thought was near impossible.  
"I'm going to kill him," He muttered under his breath, when I glared at him, he simply shrugged and pulled me in for a tender kiss. I smile against his lips, making the kiss break. He placed his hands on my hips, and pulled me closer, our skin fully touching. He looked at me with pure lust in his eyes, and I swallowed, a blush spreading across my cheeks. "You're mine, Dena. I'm never letting anyone else ever touch you, whether Merlin forbid we're together or not." He whispers, his lips brushing my ear. My mouth goes dry, and I don't know what to say. Thankfully, he speaks, smirking at my apparent disability to speak. "I'll walk you to Dumbledore's office." He snakes his arm around my waist and we start walking down the hallways of Hogwarts.

* * *

I sit under the tree, with Draco sat comfortably up in it. The boys were crowded round, staring up in the tree talking to Draco whilst he talks nonsense, trying to impress. I finger the hem of my skirt, slipping in and out of conversation. I perk up suddenly, smiling when I see Harry stumble into the yard. I tense as soon as Draco catches on, too, and starts talking to him from the top of the tree.  
"Why so tense, Potter? My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament." He jumps from the tree, and the boys stand behind him as some form of backup. I stand too, shouldering my way past Goyle and standing next to Draco. Harry's eyes meet mine and soften slightly, but flick straight back up to Draco. He pauses and walks up to us, and Draco smirks. "He disagrees. He thinks that you won't last five." He looks around at the boys and I, looking for our laughter. The boys grin and I remain still.  
"Draco," I warn, shooting him a glare.  
"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy." Harry says, shoving Draco in the chest. "He's vile, and cruel. And you're pathetic." With that, Harry turns, and walks away, hitching his bag onto his shoulder.  
"Pathetic," Malfoy repeated, reaching in his pocket for his wand. I reach for his arm, trying to stop him, but I hear Moody yell a spell, and I shriek as I move back away from the incoming transfiguration spell. Malfoy turned into a ferret, and the boys began laughing, including other houses joining and crowding round. Moody began bouncing him around with his wand, and I bit down on my lip, forcing myself not to laugh. McGonagall came running and removed the transfiguration spell, and Draco turned back to himself. He span around, staring at Moody. His hair was messy, and his eyes wild. "My father will hear about this!" He yelled, and when Moody began chasing him, he ran back around the tree, seeking safety. I walked over to him and took his hand in mine, and forced him to relax. He was still shaking slightly as the two Professor's talked, their argument bouncing back and forth. I pulled on his arm, and his wandering gaze landed on me.  
"Lets go to the common room, Draco." I whisper, lacing our fingers together. He nods quickly, and we walk fast out of the yard, the laughter of the other wizards and witches falling behind us.  
"That's going to last until I leave this stinking place." He groaned, raking his hands through his hair. I laughed lightly, murmuring the password for the Slytherin rooms and the portrait opened. I pulled him in after me, all the way to the sofa. He finally came to his senses, snapping out of the whole feeling-sorry-for-myself thing and grabs me by the waist, setting me on his lap. "No sympathy for me, Den? I'm appalled. Your boyfriend was just transfigured into a ferret." He said, the word 'ferret' dripping with hatred. I smile, shaking my head.  
"No chance in hell. You were about to hex Harry, you deserved it." I say, grinning, folding my arms over my waist. He shakes his head and kisses me, fire settling into my veins, as it always does when he kisses me.  
"I don't understand your fondness of Potter." He said, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke. I shrug.  
"I don't see the point in hating him."  
"We go right back to first year, me and Potter. You wouldn't understand, I guess."  
"Enlighten me, then, Drakey-poo." I poke at his chest and laugh when he winces. He told me Pansy once called him that, and I'd never let it go. I laugh when saying it or even thinking about it.  
"Maybe some other time." He murmurs, his hands resting on the back of my neck as he pulls me down onto him, our lips meeting again. I moan as he bites on my bottom lip, and our tongues begin dancing. Our kiss grows more and more passionate, and I find myself completely lost in his embrace and kiss. Everything falls away, and its just me and him.

* * *

Trying to sleep was awful. I kept thinking back to three days ago, on Saturday, when I went to see Dumbledore. I turned in my bed, groaning as I heard his voice again, repeating over and over.  
_"Dragons, Miss Evans. What do you know about them?" _  
_"I only know of the Hungarian Horntail, sir." _  
_"Excellent, and what do you know of it, Dena?" I figit slightly in my chair, twirling the curl at the end of my hair around my index finger._  
_"It's considered the most dangerous breed of dragon, ferocious and vicious. Nasty piece of work, sir." _  
_"Incredible knowledge, Dena," Dumbledore nods his head in agreement, and sits down when Fawkes bursts into flames. I grin, my studies on the Phoenix already made me aware of their rebirthing system. "Ah, you know of the Phoenix too, it seems." _  
_"I do enjoy learning about magical creatures, sir." I grin when he gives me a warm smile._  
_"Glad to hear, and I suppose Hagrid would love hearing that, too. My point of this meeting, though, my dearest Dena, is to ask of you to expand your knowledge of the dragon breeds." I raise my eyebrow quizzically. _  
_"What ever for, sir?" Then it hits me. Dragons. Triwizard Tournament._ Harry_. My mouth gapes open, and I nod my head. So I was right. It is dragons first. "Of course I will, sir. Is that all?" I say, standing up to leave._  
_"Yes, and do be careful, Miss Evans." Dumbledore said, his tone turning suddenly serious._  
"Get to sleep, Dee. You're annoying me, tossing and turning all night."  
"Sorry." I mutter, turning on my stomach and pressing my head into the pillow. At some point, sleep greets me, and I happily give in.


	9. Chapter 9

_Short and you guys will hate me for it. But a lot of work just got piled up, and I'm sorry! Also, I started a fanfic of Tom Riddle and my OC, so go check it out pleash? I'm rather proud of it. Also, Hermione POV in this, I thought it'd be interesting. Lotsa love. xx_

* * *

I sat in the corner of the library, furthest away from everything. I was perched on the windowsill of the window overlooking the fields down to Hagrid's house. It was a perfect view to look at everytime I got frustrated at learning about all the different dragon breeds. I just finished reading about the Chinese Fireball, when I realised I had company. Looking up and around me, I saw Hermione sitting down at the table near me, also with a book about dragons.

"Hey, Hermione." I say warmly, jumping from the windowsil. She looks up quickly, and for a second looks genuinely scared of me, fear written clearly on her face. I frown slightly, dropping the book in my bag.  
"Oh, hi, Dena."  
"Studying dragons, too, I see?" Her cheeks flush, and she nods, looking back down to her book.  
"What are you doing talking to a filthy Mudblood, Den?" I look up from Hermione to see Draco, casting dirty looks to Hermione.  
"Original," I hear her murmur before I scowl at him.  
"Shut up, Draco, it's just blood for Merlin's sakes, it's all the same. Now come on, I'm starving." Walking up to Draco and threading my arm through his, I look over my shoulder and send a warm smile to Hermione before leaving with a very pissed off boyfriend.

* * *

Did a Slytherin just say that? "it's just blood for Merlin's sakes, it's all the same." I kept repeating it over and over in my head, trying to re-hear if there was any criticism at all to me through her words. There wasn't any, just kindness and warmth, as if I were her best friend. I couldn't help but stare after Dena and Malfoy walking away, my mouth slightly agape. Unbelievable She defended me, from her own boyfriend. She's just won herself into an argument with him, no doubt, just for sticking up for me, even though she doesn't know me. I smile as they fade from sight, looking back down at my book about dragons. Harry's first challenge was against dragons, so I was trying to learn everything I could about them. Harry had told me that Dena had befriended him, so maybe that was why Dena was researching dragons, too, and being so kind to me? I noticed in the hallway yesterday, too, that she hit Malfoy's arm when he said something to Ron. Was she on our side? If she is, it's a death-wish She's a Slytherin, and more over, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. After what felt like an hour or so, of mainly thinking of Dena, Harry and Ron found me and sat opposite me on the table.  
"Hey, Mione, learnt anything 'bout what I'll be up against?" Harry asked, hope ringing through his voice. I look up at his emerald eyes and grin.  
"Mostly about the Chinese Fireball, but yes, useful things. Dena was here before, by the way. She was learning about dragons too." Harry's eyes instantly lit up, and he smiled.  
"She's too clever, she thinks ahead." He murmured, grinning again.  
"She defended me, too. Said "it's just blood for Merlin's sakes, it's all the same" when Malfoy came in and gave me his usual insult." I smile at the memory, and we fall into a comfortable silence.  
"She's a really nice girl, I'm surprised she's Slytherin." Harry says, leaning back in his chair to rock on two legs.  
"I'd say she's better suited to be a Ravenclaw. She's basically a sarcastic, brave, not-as-dreamy Luna Lovegood." Ron says, laughing slightly.  
"I agree, they even look alike." I say, thinking back to Dena's piercing eyes, arched eyebrows and curly hair, matching Luna's.

* * *

I sat cross legged on Draco's lap in the common room, reading my book about dragons. All was forgiven for when I defended Hermione, right after I kissed Draco and reminded him that I love him. He instantly dropped the subject and wouldn't stop smiling all day. He had a habit of doing that - smiling for the rest of the day for merely reminding him of something he already knows. I slide off his lap when I know my weight would be getting too much for him, but he grabs my legs and pulls me back up, frowning at the sudden loss of contact.  
"Sorry," I murmur, turning my head to kiss him. He smiles when I pull back, and I rest my forehead against his, momentarily forgetting the book.  
"What is it you've always got your head in lately, anyway? Dragons? Why dragons?" He asks, after nibbling on my bottom lip for a minute.  
"You know how magical creatures fascinate me, Drake." I reply breathlessly after more kissing.  
"Ugh, I hate them. Ever since last year-"  
"You and the Hippogriff? Heard all about that." I chuckle when he frowns, his eyes lost in the memory of it. "I wish I was there to look after you," I say, kissing him again. "And to laugh at you. But still."  
"Cheeky little-" I cut him off with another passionate, desperate kiss, weaving my fingers through his hair.  
"I love you." We say at the same time, grinning at each other like morons. Moving here from Beauxbatons, definitely best decision of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

_I had an awful case of writer's block. I just couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, manage to write this. I had to cram all of this drama into one chapter, but I just had to do it, otherwise I'd never be satisfied. Arggh. I'm so sorry. I feel awful for this. Also, please let me know whether you like the idea of George and Dena over Draco and Dena? I'm not really sure where I'm going with this anymore. I have no idea whether it comes up for you guys too, but there are random spaces all over the shop, and I can't do anything to solve it. :c I love you all, thank you for the reviews._

* * *

It was the 23rd of November, and tomorrow was the first task. Besides every part of me worrying for Harry, I had other things to worry about, too. Draco had been avoiding me for a while, and even though I insisted everyone and myself it was nothing, I was actually positive it was nothing. Researching in the library with Hermoine as much as possible had taken its toll on me, and I never really listened to everyone's desperate attempts to tell me about Draco. I also forgot about many meetings with Dumbledore, who must have lost his patience with me and eventually stopped asking of my presence. I was walking back to the Slytherin common rooms, eager to rest in my dorm, when I stop, staring with my jaw slack and every piece of information about dragons leaving my brain. I drop my bag on the floor, my heart thumping louder and faster for every second that passes. Then it stops. No beating, no anything. I shut my eyes tightly, merely wishing what I just saw was nothing. That I just made it all up, yes, that's it. It can't be real. I won't allow it. But, my eyes opening again, I realise it's real. Definitely real. I feel my heart tear out and trampled on several times before I actually process in my mind and make my legs move, and carry me away from the scene. I break into a run, and let myself run to the only person I'll ever trust. Every time I blink, it's there. The image of them pressed against the wall, kissing passionately. It's taunting me, never letting go of my mind and eyes. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I remember I left my bag in that corridor. Sod it. Let them find it. Let them know I saw it all. I stop running after what feels like hours, and slide my back down against a cold wall. Letting myself cry more freely, I bury my face into my robes, wishing nobody would see me, Dena Evans, leaning against a wall and crying her eyes out, over something so petty, so stupid. Feeling arms wrap around me, I take in the scent of mint, and fresh grass. An odd combination, but the most comforting I'd ever smell. Snuggling closer to him, I wrapped my arms around him in turn, resting my head on his shoulder. "Dena, what's wrong? Did Dumbledore tell you?" I sobered up slightly. I sniffed, and pulled back to look into Harry's green eyes.

"Did Dumbledore tell me what?" Harry stiffened slightly, and moved so we were sitting face to face. He still kept a tight hold of my hand, as a comfort I guess, as tears still rolled down my cheeks.  
"Dena, your mother isn't your biological parent." He whispered. I tightened my grip involuntarily and let tears slide out faster. I always knew. Always. But I refused it. Just like Draco cheating on me. I refused it.  
"So we're not related?" I whisper, unable to meet his perfect green eyes. From the corner of my eye, I saw him shake his head. "I watched Draco kiss another girl. I think it was pug-face." I manage to blurt out, swallowing hard once I hear the words finally roll off my tongue. Me and Harry sit together talking, spilling our deepest secrets for no apparent reason, until the two Weasley twins join us, desperate to know me now me and Draco were officially over. When I asked them how they knew, they simply tapped their noses in perfect synchronization, and I found myself letting out the first laugh of the evening. We sat until the sun set, and the darkness rising into the sky. I stand, my legs wobbling slightly from being sat down for so long, and I let out a small laugh. Spending all that time with Harry and the twins made me forget everything. I learnt a lot about Fred and George's lives, and they promised me to include me in their plans for pranking, when they found out I love nothing more than a good prank. George's smile was contagious, and the second I saw his, I smiled too, and he steadied me as I stood.  
"Now then, Evans," George started, grinning at me.  
"Promise us, that you'll let us prank-" Fred continued.  
"That ferret boy to oblivion?" They said at the same time, cracking perfect grins. I laughed, looking up at the stars as I did so.  
"Promise. And, Harry?" Harry turned his green eyes to mine, and I looked down at him from the stars, smiling weakly. "Remember what I told you in Dumbledore's office all those days ago? I still mean it, even if we're not related anymore." Harry smiled, and nodded his head once. I began to walk away, laughing as I heard the twins shouting their goodbyes, and turned once to wave at the three who'd grown so much on my heart.

* * *

I stared after Evans walking away from us, her robes blowing out perfectly at either side of her perfect frame. I heard her faint laugh as me and Fred were shouting goodbye at her. She turned once, to give us a simple wave, and once again I lost myself. Her perfect grey eyes melted life away from me, and all I knew was that I needed to know this Evans. She enjoyed pranking. Maybe she wouldn't if me and Fred pranked her? I grin, looking to my side to also read Fred's face. Thinking the exact same as me, eh Fred?

"Harry, Merlin knows-" I start, "how you kept her from us all this time!" Me and Fred said together, laughing as Fred ruffled Harry's hair and pushed him playfully to the side, as we began walking to the Gryffindor common room.  
"She's something, isn't she?" Harry says, laughing as he steps into the common room after muttering the password to the Fat Lady.  
"What we thinking of for Draco then, Fred?"  
"Oh, I don't know. How about everything we've tried on our Ron-"  
"Put together in one big prank." We finish, grinning as Harry laughs at us. I think back to Dena's sparkling eyes, with all the stars reflections in them. The bloody ferret had made Evans cry, and seeing her cry was like watching Ron's blasted rat being chased by Hermoine's cat. Not good.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up earlier than I would have preferred. Today was the first task Harry would face in the tournament, and my stomach churned uncomfortably. Sighing, I walked to the bathroom and showered, pulling my hair up into a messy bun when relatively dry. I rarely had it up on a school day, but I couldn't be bothered. Everything was different since Draco had cheated on me, or since I had seen him cheating on me, rather, and my nerves for Harry were ridiculous. Pulling my robes on, I grabbed my bag that Daphne had thankfully picked up for me last night, and walked up to the full length mirror next to the door. Sighing once seeing my pale skin and make-up less face, I headed out, wanting to go to breakfast before most people got there. After a quiet breakfast, sat on my own on the Slytherin table, the second I walked out from the great hall, I ran straight into the twins. We all fell to the floor, laughing as I accepted George's hand to be pulled up.  
"Dena?" I froze instantly, clutching George's hand a little bit tighter, and unaware of how close we were standing. I turned slightly, dropping George's hand.  
"Draco." I reply coldly, holding onto the strap of my bag tightly, afraid if I let go I would reach for my wand and hex Draco into next month.  
"What are you doing with those pathetic Weasels?"  
"One, they're not pathetic, two, they have names, and three, what's it to do with you?" I bite out, speaking up before George or Fred had the chance. I feel Fred's protective arm sling around my shoulders, and I smile slightly.  
"Get your slimy hands off my girl-" The second the words left Draco's mouth, my jaw dropped and I quickly shut it, clenching my teeth, biting through the anger.  
"Your girl?" I interrupt hissing and stepping forwards towards him, Fred's arm dropping from my shoulders. Draco looked shocked for a moment, then straightened himself and took a step forwards, smiling.  
"Of course, you're my girlfriend." A moment passed of silence, and I burst out with laughter - a rather humorless laugh - shaking my head.  
"You're an idiot, a complete and utter broom head, Draco Malfoy. Do you think I am deaf and blind, you insufferable git?" I turn on my heel and walk through the twins, and I stalked away, leaving the two boys to argue with the now dumb-struck Malfoy.  
Potions and Divination passed breezily, being two of the easiest subjects at Hogwarts. I didn't talk to anyone, not because I was upset over what happened between Draco and I, like most people thought, but because I was deep in thought over Harry. Since our first encounter in the hallway with him on my first day in Hogwarts, we met up a lot nearly every day, as much as we could. After realizing we both had a relative left who wasn't going to treat us like dirt, like Harry relation with the Dursley's, we were desperate to know each other. We became close, exceptionally so, and now the day has come where the first task was to happen. I walk down the hallway to the great hall, were I would eat dinner and then depart to change and watch the task, with Fleur Delacour, one of my closest friends when I attended Beauxbatons. I hadn't really talked or interacted with the students from Beauxbatons since transferring to Hogwarts, but none of them seemed to mind, except Fleur. She had earlier expressed her confusement over why I had avoided her, dragging me into an empty classroom the second I left Dinvination.  
"De-ennah? Vat is it that has your mind elsewhere?" Fleur asked, snapping me out of my thoughts I smile slightly, and walk a little closer to her, and her hand instantly takes mine and she smiles down at me, tucking her blonde perfect hair behind her ear.  
"Nothing of too much importance, Fleur. I'm just worried about this task, is all. Are you prepared?" She looked away from me, and slowed her pace.  
"Do not vorry, De-ennah. I am prepared." She squeezed my hand slightly, and we entered the hall, and many faces turned up to look at us.  
"Good luck, Delacour. I'll be rooting for you." She grinned at me, dropping my hand and turning to walk towards the Ravenclaw table, but before she sat down, she called over her shoulder, "Je t'aime." I beamed her a smile that would only appear on my face when I was with my mother and father, and I replied with the same back to her. With a pang on my heart, realising I would never see my mother or father again, and how long it had been since I smiled and meant it, I looked back over to where she sat herself down next to Cho Chang, a seemingly pretty girl, who I noticed keeps looking over at Cedric Diggory. With another smile, I walked to the Slytherin table, slotting myself in between Blaise and Daphne. They expressed their disliking to Draco after what happened, but I know they are smug about having warned me since the beginning, and the way Blaise keeps looking at me started to get slightly troubling. I finished my dinner quickly, only joining conversations for slight sentences, and then stood up and walked to the Gryffindor table. I stood behind Harry, and tapped his shoulder, making him turn around quickly, and I smile warmly at him. Before I could open my mouth to say something to him, someone else spoke up.  
"Were you holding hands with that Veela?" George asked, leaning forwards, resting his head on his hand.  
"By 'that Veela', do you mean Fleur? Yes, I was." I say defensively, raising my brow as I spoke. "Anyway, Harry, can I speak to you for a moment, please?" Not waiting for a response, I pulled on his arm and grabbed his wrist, pulling him from the hall. I hear his attempted goodbyes to the Weasley's and Hermoine, and when we're fully away from the hall, I smack him on the arm. "You're not ready, are you?" When he shakes his head at me, I pull him in for a hug, wrapping my arms tightly and protectively around him. "Stupid boy. You'll get yourself killed if you're not careful." I hiss into his shoulder, causing his arms to wrap tighter around me. I pull away, and frown at him.  
"I'll be extra careful for you, Dee." He pats me on the head mockingly, only to grin as he dodges me when I try to ruffle his hair. I let out a quiet scream of frustration, and shake my head at him.  
"You better, and Harry? Don't forget that if the dragon can fly, so can you." I ruffle his hair in the moment of confusion that I set Harry in, laughing as I ran away towards my dormitory.

* * *

_If there are any spelling mistakes in this, I can't apologise enough. I'm constantly tired lately, and it sucks. I also included the whole Harry and Dena relationship in here, because my friend told me how much she loved it. Please please please tell me whether you want Dena to be with Draco again, I want it to be what you want it to be. Even though I'd love it for her to be with George. :D _

_Thanks for reading, peaceskies. x_


	12. Chapter 12

"So, you can speak French?" George asks, taking my elbow and pulling me into a stand with him. I sit down on one of the benches, wrapping my arms around myself against the cold. I nod my head, smiling slightly, and watch as he sits next to me, and Fred on the other side of him.  
"Bien sûr que je peux." I laugh when I look at his confused expression, and turn my attention back to the grounds, waiting anxiously for the task to start. "It means of course I can."  
"So you could sit and talk about everyone in front of them, and they wouldn't have a clue."  
"Brilliant." Fred finishes, grinning at me. "You'll have to teach us."  
"Pourquoi aurais-je envie de passer du temps avec vous deux?" I shake my head, grinning when I see the twins look at each other, rolling their eyes and smiles playing on their lips.  
"I wish I never said that now." George says, following my gaze to the once Quiddich pitch.  
"Je suis désolé, Georgie."  
"Are you sure you're not part Veela?" Fred asks, and when I meet his gaze, it instantly softens, frowning at me slightly. As if he could read me, he murmurs a sorry.  
"I wouldn't know, I still have no idea who my parents even were." I say, letting a sigh roll from my tongue. George's hand finds mine and he pulls it onto his lap, giving me comfort as I fight against tears threatening to spill. Bagman's booming voice came to meet my ears, and I instantly stood up, pulling George up with me, who was still holding my hand tightly. Cedric Diggory then entered the arena, looking around cautiously for the dragon. It was a huge thing, like all dragons, and had silvery blue scales, and a powerful blue flame when it breathed its magnificent fire. I instantly recognized it as the Swedish Short-Snout from my studies for Harry's sake. Cedric acted quickly, and he used a Transfiguration spell on a rock, forming it into a dog, fooling the dragon. The dragon took to its bait, and whilst distracted, Cedric ran for the golden egg the dragon was once protecting, but half way there, the dragon turned, breathing its blue fire and scorching Cedric's face. Cedric then retrieved the egg, despite being burnt, and ultimately passed the task. I let out a breath I was unaware I was holding, and smiled slightly. After the arena was sorted again, and the next dragon was dragged out, I realized it to be the Common Welsh Green, its green scales proudly shining. I automatically wish for Harry or Fleur to have this dragon, as it is possibly the most easiest dragon to contend with in such a tournament. To my happiness, Fleur enters the arena, and a grin fills my face. She quickly enchants the dragon to sleep, and runs for the golden egg, looking back at the dragon every few steps she takes. Whilst she retrieved the egg, the dragon snored, setting her skirt alight with the flames that left the dragon. My hand covered my mouth which quickly formed an 'o' shape, and I ignored all of the shouts, screams and wolf whistles that emitted from the crowd. Fleur, being typical Fleur, ignored all of it and extinguished the fire, and the round ended when she claimed the egg.

"I'm going to go see her, Georgie. She needs a friend." George looks down at me and looks like he's about to say something, but I let go of his hand I forgot I was holding and run from the stands, down to the Champions tent. On my way there, someone grabs me from behind, gripping my wrist tightly. I swung around, grabbing my wand as I did so, and find myself pressing my wand into Draco Malfoy's neck. I quickly drop my arm, but I don't let go of my wand.

"Not now, Draco. I need to see Fleur, see if she's alr-"  
"I need to talk to you though, Dena. Please." I look up, hearing the pure desperation in his voice, and I let the anger ebb away, getting lost in those once so innocent grey-blue eyes of his. Instead of satisfying him with an answer, I look to my right to see the Champions tent. With a inward smile, I know Fleur would be able to hear me.  
"Fleur! J'ai besoin de vous parler, venez s'il vous plaît?" I yell, fighting free of Draco's grip on my wrist.  
"What did you ask her? Dena, please, I beg of you, listen to me-" Fleur comes running out of the tent, and I hear a roar of the dragon from the arena.  
"De-ennah! Quel est le problème?" She asks, eyeing up Malfoy. "Oh, you are ze one whoo broke my De-ennah's hear', aren' you?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Malfoy slump, and a frown form on his face.  
"I never meant to." He whispered, turning to look at me with pleading eyes once more. "Please, the astronomy tower, tonight at eight?" I simply look at him, not giving him an answer. He closes his eyes and turns to walk away, back towards the stands.  
"You are par' Veela, De-ennah. I see it in you. Only take tha' boy back eef you strongly feel you should." I nod my head, still watching in the direction Malfoy left in, and I walk towards Fleur, hugging her tightly.  
"I know, Fleur. But how can I ever trust him again?" I say, my voice muffled into her shoulder. When she returns the hug, I flashback to my first meeting with her, on the street where I used to live with the person I once assumed to be my mother.  
_"Dena, go to the park to play, I'm sure you'll meet some new friends there who may be a witch or wizard." Rose tells me, beaming me a smile. I nod my head eagerly, walking out of the front door past the small table, holding a picture of Lily Evans and James Potter. I smile at the memory, matching their appearances with Harry's. As I walk out of the door, my eyes land on a tall girl for her age, with long, flowing blonde hair, reminding me of Daphne's, stood on the pavement outside my house, walking in the direction of the park._  
_"Oh, bonjour! Qui êtes-vous?" ("Oh, hello! Who are you?")_  
_"Dena Evans, et vous?" ("Dena Evans, and yourself?") I manage to squeak out, suddenly afraid of other people now I'm not with my mother. _  
_"Fleur Delacour. Ravi de vous rencontrer." ("Fleur Delacour. Pleased to meet you.")_

* * *

I stand around the corner of the tent, hidden from view of Fleur and Dena, trying desperately to hear their conversation. "You are par' Veela, De-ennah. I see it in you. Only take tha' boy back eef you strongly feel you should." I close my eyes, willing Dena to listen to her, say something which shows she might still want me back.

"I know, Fleur. But how can I ever trust him again?" Dena's voice was muffled slightly, and I opened my eyes the second she said it. An idea sprang to my mind, and I ran to the stands, my mind racing with ideas. I needed Dena back - I wanted her back. The unbreakable vow would make her believe I'd never cheat, never lie to her again, surely?

* * *

_I put the translations in the parts that only seemed worthy of translating for, and that was for the memory. The rest you don't really need to know in English, it isn't really relevant. Oh, and I only made it in French to make it more realistic, because Fleur is French, and Dena learnt it because she lived there, so yeah. _

_Thanks for reading x_


	13. Chapter 13

I walked up the stairs of the Astronomy tower rather slowly, wondering why I ever agreed to myself to meet Draco up here in the first place. Slowing even further when I get to the top, I see Draco leaning against the bars, his hair moving slightly in the wind.  
"Draco?" I whisper, wrapping my arms around myself against the biting cold wind. He turns suddenly, and I swear I saw a tear making its way down his cheek, but he turned around so quickly again I'm not sure whether it was a trick of the light or not.  
"I didn't think you'd come."  
"I didn't think I would either." I mutter, walking a little closer to him.  
"I just wanted to explain-"  
"No," I say coldly, stopping in my tracks. "I don't want to hear it. Even if you were enchanted by love potion, or it was a dare, or it was - Merlin, I don't know. I just don't want to hear it, okay?" Casting my gaze down to the floor, I wrap my arms tighter around myself, waiting for his response.  
"Dena, I want to cast the Unbreakable Vow with you." My head snaps up, and my mouth gapes open.  
"What?" I breathe out, dropping my arms to my sides. He finally turns around to look at me, and I see so many emotions written over his face, I stumble back slightly.  
"Please. Just so you know that I will never lie, cheat, or hide anything from you ever again. Please, it's all I want. Just to know that you will trust me again." I shake my head, my brows knitting together in confusion.  
"Why would you want to make such a Vow to me? It could kill you, Draco - and what for? Just to gain my trust?" I shake my head once more, taking another step back. "It's not worth it. I'm not letting you do such things, and I'm certainly not asking of you under a spell to never lie or hide things from me, Draco."  
"Because you're worth it. You're worth everything, Dena." Even though my temper chilled and faded with his words, his apology didn't mean much to me. I was too far gone for that.  
"So why did you cheat on me, then?" I say bitterly, making him look down at the floor.  
"This is exactly why I wanted the Unbreakable Vow on us." He murmured, so quietly I wasn't sure I was meant to hear it.  
"Draco, please, I've learnt to forget, or at least try to, so why can't you?"  
"Because I know I'll never have you the same again, if not at all. I can't even have you as a friend, Dena-"  
"You can have me as a friend. Just no funny business." He seemed to smirk slightly at that, the most Draco-like thing I've seen him do for a long time.  
"Fine. No funny business. Can I at least have a goodbye kiss?" He steps closer to me, and I smile faintly.  
"You just agreed with me, no funny business." I closed the space between us, and his eyes lit up, making my heart thud a little quicker, and smiled. "But I guess a kiss on the cheek won't harm." He nods, his smile fading, and lent down slightly to my height and kissed my cheek softly, making my face heat up from his warmth. His lips lingered on my cheek a bit longer than they should have, but I didn't complain. Truth be told, I did miss Draco an awful lot. He finally pulled away, and we gave each other small smiles, before I turned and ran down the stairs, wishing I never bothered with tonight at all, but at the same time being glad I did.

* * *

I sit calmly in front of the mirror, watching in the reflection as Daphne did my hair. She used her wand to define my curls more, and clipped my fringe up, leaving a few curls to hang on my forehead. She did it perfectly, making me feel even more confident with such beautiful hair and dress. I stood up, smiling widely at her as she returns the smile. She looked beautiful too, wearing a simple black dress which flew to the floor elegantly. Her hair was curled and pinned back slightly like mine, and she took my hand in hers and we made our way to the great hall, butterflies in my stomach suddenly springing to life. My dress was perfect; a deep, dark green corset, laced back neatly with silver thread, then when the corset stopped, it puffed out and was pulled back behind me in perfectly organised ruffles, which trailed behind me as I walked. I wore simple silver heels, giving me a slight height increase, which was needed, according to Daphne, if I wanted all the attention. When I denied it and slipped on some flats, she hissed and forced me at wand point to put on the heels. The Yule Ball was something which most girls dreamed and loved to attend, but I secretly hated it. To be so dolled up in make-up and posh, expensive dresses didn't appeal to me in the slightest. But it made my heart warm as I watched Daphne's face light up upon seeing Theodore Nott, her date, and she squeezed my hand as she ran down the stairs which were around the corner, eager to dance with him. I laughed slightly, looking around for Harry. I see him, and walk up to him grinning when I see he's stood with Ron and his date, Padma Patil.

"Oh, Ron, how traditional you look in those robes." I say once they were in hearing distance.  
"Blimey, Harry, how did you manage to get her?" I shake my head and smile warmly at Harry, who grins widely at me.  
"You look beautiful, Dena." A slow blush greets my cheeks, and I link my arm through his.  
"Thank you, you look well yourself, I suppose." After a rather rushed telling off by Professor McGonagall, after realising me and Harry would have to dance first as he is a champion, we rush down the stairs after Ron and Padma, and once the entire hall could see us, several gasps could be heard, and I looked down at my shoes, feeling uncomfortable with every pair of eyes in the hall staring at us. "What are they all staring and gasping at?" I whisper to Harry, entwining our fingers together through my embarrassment.  
"You, of course. I told you, you look beautiful." I smack his arm playfully.  
"Hush up, you're making me blush. Pink doesn't go well with this shade of green." Pulling him down the stairs, we make our way to the dancefloor which had been made for the champions and their dates, and I placed Harry's hands on my waist, laughing at his clumsiness and his two left feet. After a while, more people filled the dancefloor, and me and Harry visibly sighed in relief.  
"So, how are you and Draco lately?" Harry asks, watching someone over my shoulder.  
"Okay, I guess. I helped him in his Potions work, even though I know he didn't need the help. He's great at Potions." Harry smiled slightly, but I knew he wasn't really in the conversation. Turning my head to follow his gaze, I find myself watching Ginny and Neville dancing together, laughing. "Oh, Harry. Snap out of it, she loves you too, you know."  
"What?" Harry asks, meeting my eyes again.  
"It's obvious." The evening carried on amazingly, and I actually found myself loving every moment of the night. I found myself to be spun out of George's arms, and I quickly realised Blaise was holding me, grinning at me widely. I took a deep breath of Firewhiskey emitting from him, and as he lowered his hands from my waist and down to my bottom, I quickly backed away, finding myself backing up into someone's chest, and then they instantly wrapped their arms around my waist, their fingers locking over my stomach. Searching their hands for some form of familiarity I noticed the Malfoy family ring sitting comfortably on a finger, and with an inward smile I couldn't help but show through my lips, I relaxed slightly in Draco's arms.  
"Fancy seeing you here." He whispered in my ear, making a small laugh bubble up from my lips. I span on the spot, so I became face to face with him.  
"Thank you for saving me from Blaise. I don't think I could've done with him feeling me up for much longer." I say, closing my eyes as the music changes to a slower song. Draco's hands find my waist, eventually resting on each hip, and he pulls me gently against him. I wrap my arms around his neck, and rest my head on his chest comfortably, getting lost in the gentle swaying in time with the music.  
"He felt you up?" He hissed, tightening slightly on my waist.  
"Can we talk about other things?" I ask, only for him to respond with a heavy sigh.  
"Like what?"  
"Who have you danced with tonight?"  
"Pansy at the start, only because I had to dance, and the rest of the evening I sat whilst Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their faces."  
"You should've grabbed me for a dance, I had to turn to Blaise for Merlin's sake."  
"You looked so happy with everyone you were dancing with, I didn't want to ruin it." He whispered, pulling me even closer to him. I pulled my head back from his chest to look at him, and he just returned the stare, sliding his hands from my hips to around my back, and I feel his fingers locking together, holding me tightly. "Are you aware of how perfect you are?" My heart skips a beat, and I mentally curse myself for it.  
"I would say the same to you, but it'd be too much of an ego booster." I smirk, and where he would usually lean down to be eye-level with me, he only tilts his head, and kisses me quickly and lightly on the lips. My heart soars, and I can't help what I do next. Before he has the chance to pull away, I grab each side of his face, and pull his face down against mine again, crushing our lips together. I break off after a minute, and quickly hide my face in his neck, so he can't see my satisfied grin, or the pink in my cheeks. "That never happened." I whisper, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
"What never happened?" He says sadly, making my heart pang with guilt. Wrapping his arms around my waist again, he buries his face in my hair and neck, and kisses it softly, making shivers roll down my spine.  
"Draco," I whisper, letting the word feel nice and soft when rolling off my tongue. "You know I can't." He tightens his grip on me, and I let out a small gasp from the pressure of his hands, and pull away from him, forcing him to look at me.  
"So why won't you listen to my explanation of it?"  
"It's not why you did it that's important. It's the fact you did it." I whisper, closing my eyes to break his constant gaze. "Merry Christmas, Draco Malfoy." Was the last thing I managed to blurt out of my damned lips before I ran from the great hall, leaving the Yule Ball and the boy I desperately loved staring after me.

* * *

_I couldn't resist, I just had to make them kiss._


	14. Chapter 14

I rest my head on my hand, staring at Dumbledore but not listening to him. All I could think about was the Dark Mark printed into my skin, Lord Voldemort's mission for me to complete, and how the fait of my family rests on my shoulders. If I failed to complete these tasks, I would be dead, my father and mother will be dead, and the Malfoy line will end there. I take a deep breath and look up and down the Slytherin table, a familiar twist in my stomach starting when I don't see a particular girl. I hadn't seen her since the end of fourth year, she had disappeared without a goodbye. She had ignored me after the Yule Ball, and the hole in my heart grew when I realised she wouldn't return for fifth year, and now sixth year, too. I happened to look up at the door just as they opened, and she was there, she was actually there, stood in the doorway, looking up at Professor Snape. She was different; her hair wasn't the same. I noticed Peeves behind them, but he quickly vanished with a smile to her, which was such a rare sight from Peeves. Snape nodded his head at her, and a small smile spread on her lips as she walked forwards, with Snape following her, watching her back as she walked. Several mutters broke through the hall, and I was transfixed as I watched her walk up towards Dumbledore, who was looking at her over his glasses. He smiled as she reached him, and they talked in a low whisper, so nobody could hear. He nodded, and she nodded quickly in turn, jumping down from the platform and walking slowly down the aisle, heading for the door once more. Half way there, she turned her head in the direction of Potter, Granger and the Weasels, and gave a slight wave, to which they all responded with loud responses, and Potter and Weasel even stood up from their seats and wrapped her up in their arms, to which she responded by giving a brief, stiff hug back, and a wave of raw jealousy washed over me. Just as she pulled out from the hug, the two sitting down, Daphne Greengrass jumped from her seat opposite me and ran for her, almost knocking her over from behind.  
"Dena! How dare you leave me for so long!" Daphne screeched as Dena turned around, her mouth forming an 'o' shape. She looked so different; her hair wasn't black anymore, it was a faded, dirty blonde, and her eyes looked brighter. Her hair was shorter and rested on her shoulders, instead of dancing on her stomach as she walked. She still had the same face, despite the clear difference of her hair and eyes, and her lips were still a deep dark red.  
"I'm sorry." She said rather coldly, stepping out of her supposed best friends embrace.  
"Greengrass, it is advised you stay away from Miss Lynch, at least for a little while."  
"Lynch?" Daphne said, her head moving between Dumbledore and Dena. My eyebrow shot up and more conversation broke out in the hall, and even Granger looked slightly confused. I looked over at Potter, and he was watching with what appeared to be sad eyes. He knows.  
"That is indeed our Dena's last name. Now if you'll excuse us, we have somethings to talk about, don't we, Miss Lynch?" With a brief look around the hall, to which Dena also did, Dumbledore raised his voice and commanded us to enjoy our food. Dena's eyes rested on me, and she clenched her teeth, and looked away immediately. Snape and McGonagall also followed the two from the hall, making the conversation rise dramatically, as everyone watched curiously, wanting to know what has happened to Dena, and why the Slytherin and Gryffindor head of house and Headmaster were leaving the feast with her. Lynch. Where had I heard of that last name before? I feel someone nudging my ribs, and sit forwards facing the piles of food in front of me. I was no longer hungry after seeing Dena, in fact, I felt almost nothing. She completely refused to give me any sign of a hello, she didn't even smile. She didn't hug her 'best friend' back, and even looked as though she wanted to scream and push the Weasel and Potter off of her. She didn't smile at Dumbledore either which she always did, and only let the slightests of emotions play across her face as she waved at the Gryffindors.  
"I know that name, Lynch. Heard it before somewhere, I'm sure of it." I say to Zabini, who grunts slightly in response.  
"There was a girl called Mira Lynch who attended Hogwarts the same time as Tom Riddle. She was brilliant, according to Slughorn. Matched the intelligence of Tom, apparently." Blaise whispers, nodding his head at Snape who just breezed back into the room and stared at me and Blaise in turn as he walked past. So Snape's back, where's Dumbledore and McGonagall? I watched Snape as he walked down the isle, making his way to the head table. He didn't look pleased, at all, more so than usual.  
"What do you think happened to Ev - Lynch?" Pansy says, leaning forwards from across the table to us. She's matured since fourth year, I guess because of the war brewing and Lord Voldemort's quick return, she learnt to grow up.  
"I'm sure we're about to find out." Blaise murmured, looking towards the door. True to his word, Dena, Dumbledore and McGonagall stood proudly in the doorway, McGonagall smiling widely and Dumbledore looking, as usual, rather smug with himself. Dena shifted from foot to foot, and slowly walked around the two Professors, to reveal herself properly. She wore Gryffindor uniform. Me and Blaise rose from our seats instantly, rage bubbling up inside of me. The entire Gryffindor table screamed and shouted in happiness, whilst the other two tables murmured things and clapped slightly. The Slytherin table, however, were screaming and shouting for different reasons entirely.  
"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled, making everyone immediately sit down and close their mouths. "As you may now be aware, Dena Lynch has been re-housed. People can change dramatically, and our dear Dena has been involved in such a change. You may be sat there thinking you have undergone such change, but it is such a different case for Miss Lynch here. So, Gryffindor, welcome your new student, Miss Lynch." With another blush from Dena, she practically ran, and slid herself down in between the female Weasel and the Mudblood. She seemed happy, at least, with them. More happy than she had been with Slytherins. I watched her sadly, as she laughed at something Potter had said, whilst popping a mint humbug into her mouth. I missed her. My heart physically ached to hold her again, or to replay the Yule Ball over and over, leaving out the part where she ran and never looked at me again.

* * *

If you want to meet Dena's grandmother, read my story Marvolo and Lilith, dark or light? which is based on the lovely Mira Lynch mentioned, and if you want to meet Dena's mother, read my new story You can't make Padfoot do anything! c: Peaceskies, and sorry for being awful, as I bet you all hate me and want to burn me with sharp sticks and rusty kitchen utensils. I don't blame you. All will become clear soon though, and I'm sorry for how long this took and how short it is.


End file.
